Baño nocturno
by Yvarlcris
Summary: "Pero me imagino que, si no te mueves, es porque tienes algún problema, y ara eso estamos los amigos, además, se supone que estoy aquí para cubrirte las espaldas. ¿Se te ha enganchado algo en el pie?" SLASH


**_Seguimos con los fics surgidos del kinkmeme de la comunidad de Hawaii 5.0 en español de Livejournal... a la que espero que os apunteis en breve. ¿Os he hablado ya del amigo invisible?_**

**_En fin, ahora el prompt era:_**

**Danny/Steve**

**A Steve se le ha caído el bañador en el mar cuando hacia surf.**

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡La cena se enfría! Además, es muy desconsiderado que me invites a cenar a tu casa y te vayas a hacer surf mientras yo cocino, la verdad. - Danny estaba de pie en la orilla viendo a su amigo en el agua- Ni siquiera estás haciendo surf, estás ahí, plantado, sin hacer nada.

Steve miraba frenético a su alrededor mientras escuchaba a su amigo gritar. Quería reunirse con el rubio desde hacía varios minutos, pero, simplemente, no podía.

-¡Sé que lo haces para fastidiarme, Mcgarrett! ¡Si no vienes en seguida me iré a mi casa!- El policía no pudo ocultar su molestia por el comportamiento de su compañero. Bastante tenía ya con que Rachel se hubiese llevado a Grace a un viaje a Seattle durante un mes, nada menos, y con que hubiese decidido dejarlo con Gabby por razones que ahora mismo no quería pensar. Había acudido a casa de su amigo buscando animarse, ¿y ahora éste le ignoraba?

De pronto, algo atrajo su atención. Las olas habían arrastrado a la orilla algo azul que se parecía enormemente a...

Desde donde estaba, Steve pudo oír la sonora carcajada del policía sin entender bien a qué era debida.

-¡Steve! Voy a contar hasta diez, y si no vienes, me iré.- sorprendentemente, el tono del rubio había perdido todo el matiz molesto.

-¡No, Danno! ¡No te vayas! Es que ahora mismo no puedo ir hasta allí

-Pues no entiendo por qué.

-No es fácil de explicar- el SEAL vio con horror cómo su compañero se acercaba más a la orilla y... ¿Se estaba quitando la camisa?

-En ese caso, será mejor que vaya a buscarte yo.- Comentó el detective desabrochándose el pantalón mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Steve notó cómo se le secaba la boca.

-¡Espera! - lo que le faltaba ahora era que Danny lo encontrase en esa situación.

-Verás, Steve, yo no he venido aquí para estar solo.

El marine no pudo apartar la vista de su amigo, quien se acababa de meter en el agua solo con su ropa interior y avanzaba con calma.

-Lo entiendo- dijo cuando fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Y eso de quedarse en el agua mientras tienes visitas, es una falta completa de educación.

-Verás...

-Pero me imagino que, si no te mueves, es porque tienes algún problema, y ara eso estamos los amigos, además, se supone que estoy aquí para cubrirte las espaldas. ¿Se te ha enganchado algo en el pie? Ahora mismo me sumerjo y...

-¡Quieto!- gritó el marine desesperado, que, a pesar de encontrarse en el agua, notaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el rubio y lo que menos quería era que lo encontrase así. Decidió que era el momento de ejecutar el plan A, cubrirse con la tabla. Era preferible que se le viese el culo a...

Lamentablemente, la tabla no quería colaborar, y se dejaba arrastrar a todos lados por la corriente.

-Pues si no estás enganchado, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre.- Danny estaba peligrosamente cerca, ya.

-Es que... verás... ha tenido un percance... Danny, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques más

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres que me acerque? Yo que venía amablemente a traerte esto...- dijo levantando su mano y agitando el bañador del SEAL en el aire.

-¡Lo has encontrado! ¡Dámelo!

-Oh, no creo que pueda, verás, al parecer no quieres que me acerque a tí, y, si te lo lanzo, corres el peligro de que la corriente se lo vuelva a llevar.

-Vamos, Danno, no juegues con eso.

-¿Quieres esto? ¿En serio lo quieres?- bromeó el rubio mientras retrocedía jugueteando con la prenda.

-Danny...

El marine contempló lanzarse sobre su amigo, pero tal vez revelase demasiado en su movimiento. Intentó alcanzar el bañador con la tabla.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con eso! No querrás hacerme daño, ¿no?

-Dame mi bañador.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme si no? Por que no creo que vayas armado, en este momento... con la posible excepción de.

-No vayas por ahí...

Al final era cierto, la visita a Steve le había levantado el ánimo... y otras cosas que levantaría si seguía pensando en que ahora mismo el marine estaba ante él, completamente desnudo.

Aprovechando un descuido del rubio, el marine se acercó y estiró su mano con el objetivo de alcanzar la prenda, el policía reaccionó a tiempo apartando su mano de la trayectoria del SEAL. Por desgracia, el movimiento brusco le hizo perder el equilibrio. La instantánea reacción de Steve fue la de ayudar a su amigo, con lo que de pronto se encontró sujetando con fuerza a un semidesnudo Danny.

Quien por fuerza tenía que estar notando ciertas partes de su anatomía que se suponía que deberían ser más pequeñas en el agua.

-¿Steve?

-Danny... verás...

El rubio sonrió, ahora no habría forma de eludir el tema, ya lo habían hecho demasiado tiempo.

-¿Te pone eso de estar en el agua desnudo?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-No, Danny, no es eso lo que me pone- gruñó el marine.

-Pues si no es eso... ¿tiene algo que ver con que tu compañero esté en el agua contigo?

-Y con su escasez de ropa, sí.- contestó Steve de mal humor, ahora, encima, tenía que enfrentarse al rechazo de Danny.

El detective sonrió y le besó antes de tenderle el bañador.

-¿Crees que podremos seguir esta conversación en algún otro lugar, como por ejemplo, tu cama?


End file.
